One Night Stand
by Vampirelover227
Summary: What has Tony gotten himself into now? I mean a 13 year old daughter he never even knew about! *Please rate and comment so i can have your input*
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

"Empty out all your pockets and place all the items in this bin," a security guard instructed. I nodded and proceeded. Nothing in the world could prepare me for what was just above my head.

"Mam, please proceed to the next aisle." the guard motioned me to the next lane.

I walked up to the next person and presented myself.

"What's your reason for being here today Hun?" the desk lady asked.

"I'm here to see my father," I explained.

"Sweetheart, you need to be much more specific about who your father is,"

"Umm, I know he works on Leroy Jethro Gibbs team, but I didn't get my stuff from the guard so I can't tell you his name,"

"Here I'll take her up," a man with gray hair and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Alright, have a good day sir." The desk clerk said.

I grabbed my stuff and the man led me to the elevator while clipping a visitor badge on me. While standing in the elevator the man extended his hand,

"Gibbs," I took his hand and introduced myself.

"Cara,"

"So, who's daughter are you? Ziva, Magee?" he asked.

"DiNozzo,"

"Of course, now who is your mom?"

"Lt. Sara Hills."

Then the elevator doors opened and Gibbs directed me to my fathers desk. I sat there checked my email and facebook and waited. I waited for about an hour when my dad came straight over to his desk.

"Hi, um, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Cara, and I'm your daughter." I extended my hand for a proper greeting.


	2. Chapter 2: Qestions

"Where is your mom?" Tony asked.

I hesitated, "S-s-she's dead," I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I continued. "She was murdered. I came home from school and I found her in our garage with the ignition going," I took a breath. "It was ruled as a suicide, but she was too happy, I know it was murder I just can feel it,"

"OK. Ziva, take Cara to conference room and get her stat-" Tony was cut off.

"Ziva take Cara down to meet Abby." Gibbs finished.

The only woman in the squad room nodded and walked towards where I was. I looked around on the desk and put the office phone on speaker and transferred it to my phone.

Down in the forensics lab there was a goth standing in front of a computer in a white lab coat.

"Abby!" Ziva called out.

"What!" she turned. "Oh, Hi Ziva…who's this?" she asked looking at me.

"This is Cara, Tony's daughter,"

"Oh, Tony has a daughter?! Oh, you sweet girl, you look so much like Tony!!!" Abby came over to me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back but only for a couple seconds.

"Shhh, listen." I put my phone on speaker and put it on a table.

"DiNozzo! How could you not know you had a daughter?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know! I mean I remember Sara, and our relationship but I don't remember… oh wait. I remember that one summer night back in 97,"

"And you didn't bother to think anything through!?"

"Boss, I was 27, I was young and didn't think," there was a thump. "head trauma wont help me remember,"

"Well you now know about your daughter and you've missed out and you need to fix that," Gibbs sternly advised.

"On it boss!" Tony called.

I hung up my phone and Ziva and Abby both looked at each other.

"I'm impressed, you eavesdropping on them like that," Abby praised.

"She defiantly gets that from her father, I wonder what else she got," Ziva wondered.

"Oh that's simple to figure out," Abby told Ziva. "What are your favorite movies?" Abby asked me.

"Wizard Of Oz, and Princess Bride, I find that those are some classics," I responded.

"Well, its believable, I mean she is a little young to know most of the real movies," Abby stated.

"Abby," Tony called coming into the room. "I hope Cara's new tattoo says 'Dad' on it," he laughed. "I'm just kidding, but come on Cara lets go get a soda,"

"Um, ok, sure." I left and waved goodbye to Abby and Ziva. As soon as my foot left the door they started talking and comparing what does and doesn't look like Tony in me.


	3. Chapter 3: Gear Up

We walked down to the vending machines in silence, I could tell Tony had something on his mind. He fed his dollar in but the machine kept spitting it back out, I just finally grabbed the damn bill and fed my own in the machine.

"So, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"Well, you said you came home to your mother and her being dead, was anything missing?" Tony asked.

"Um, I'm not sure I found her there but was taken to child services, and then came here," I explained.

"Wait, so this happened today?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called. "Gear up!"

"Come with me," Tony said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a crime scene, most likely your mothers." We walked out of the room and Tony grabbed a back pack and heading for the elevator.

We made it down to the car and I hopped in the back along with my dad and Magee, I think. I'm pretty sure that's his name, he's kind of funny looking but I can tell he has something very creative about him.

Sitting in between the two, Gibbs starting driving. Actually I wouldn't call it driving at all, more like flooring the car. It scared the shit out of me! My mom use to be so careful driving, always paying attention to red lights, stop signs, the right side of the road.

I leaned over to Tony, "Is this type of driving normal?"

"Not unless there's a huge problem." Tony called over the engine of the car. "Boss, what's the hurry?"

"Shooting at 13 Broxton lane," Gibbs answered.

"A shooting?!" I gasped.

"Do you know that address?" Ziva asked.

"It's my address!" I exclaimed. Gibbs stepped it up on the speed. -Which I wasn't a wear was possible-

When we finally arrived at my house there was a huge crowed around my house outside of the yellow tape. I scanned the whole scene. There were my neighbors, friends, and…my boyfriend! I rushed over to him quicker then I've been able to think this whole day!

My boyfriend Jason I was staring at my drive way so intently. When I rushed over there he embraced my hug and I met his gaze. There, in my drive way, was my moms fiancé Nick. He lay there with a knife in his chest, and he wore a cold blank expression on his face.

The tears started to come back and Jason hugged me tighter. I couldn't believe what was happening, some sick basterd wanted to kill off my family, but for what? There's nothing about our simple lives that's worth killing for! I soon saw the medical examiner bring out my mom on a stretcher, well I'm pretty sure it was my mom, unless there was someone else that was killed!

Today has been the worst day ever, but a thought accord to me, what if it was my moms ex boyfriend who's doing all this. He was so jealous when my mom broke it off because she had met her perfect match.

I liked Nick, but the reason I didn't go straight to him when my mom was killed was because my mom had left to me a letter I found in her purse.

My dearest angle, I'm so sorry I have hid this from you this whole time, but your father wasn't killed at war, in fact I don't think he was in the army. He was one of my boyfriends but I went too fast with him, because we broke up before I even knew I was pregnant with you. I know that I've kept this from you for 13 years but I know that you are finally ready for this piece of information. I'm in some trouble right now with money and with Nick. Please understand, you can find your father at N.C.I.S, his name is Anthony DiNozzo. Trust me, you'll know who he is as soon as you see him, you both have the same beautiful eyes. I love you with all my heart and more sweetheart.

I love you, Mom

Troubles with Nick, I knew something was up so I decided to take this piece of information and put it to use. And now here I am, watching my mothers lifeless body be wheeled out and Nick stabbed by a total stranger, this sucks. This just sucks cow nipples.

Back at the NCIS building I just hung out in the lab with Abby. She's really cool actually, we talked about music and guys. I told her about how Jason and I met and how he had to go home ten minuets after I got to my house, and the best parts of him.

Then Abby told me the story of her ex stalker boyfriend, definitely a winner. Just kidding, of course! But it's awesome to hear stories and the fact that Abby is one of the few people that can kill someone without leaving any forensics evidence.

I did a lot of sitting around and waiting. I was ready to go home and- oh wait, I cant go home because my house is a frikin crime scene! Gosh damn it!


	4. Chapter 4: First Night Home

Back up in the squad room I sat in a chair right next to Tony's desk while Tony briefed Gibbs on what he had. It was about ten at night and I was slowly but surly starting to fall asleep. Facebook was getting old and same goes for my email. Nobody was texting me because they had no idea what to say to me.

"So you got nothing?" Gibbs assumed.

"Yes boss," Tony answered. "But I will get to work and start trying to find different leads and possible suspects-" Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of his head.

"No, you'll go home, get some rest and come back in on time. Ziva, Magee! What do you got?!" Gibbs asked.

Tony grabbed his things and tugged my sleeve to follow. We both rushed out the door eager to get out of the building. In the elevator I was shifting my weight from one foot to the next trying to stay awake. I could have been sleep walking for all I know!

Finally, we made it to his car and I slid in the passengers seat. The ride wasn't very long, but then again I dozed in and out of sleep. I would wake up and see Tony glancing over at me, or we'd be stopped at a red light and he would be tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. I think he wished that this wasn't so awkward.

When we arrived at his apartment I was so tired I could've slept on the kitchen counter it wouldn't have mattered. Tony walked into a room in the back, which I'm guessing was his room and dropped his stuff down.

"So…" I started clasping my hands together.

"I don't have a guest bedroom, sorry about that, but I can set you up on the couch,"

"Alright, I don't really mind at all."

I had nestled down on the couch and let sleep find me. It didn't take long for a noise to wake me up. A slamming of a door jolted me upright on the couch. I held my breath a listened some more, I heard footsteps, creeping footsteps. I bit my bottom lip and freaked out. I ran into Tony's room and locked myself in his closet.

I sat in the back corner and I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. I heard the person trying to open the closet. They weren't saying anything, just getting more and more agitated by the doorknob. The next thing I heard was the sound of the door being kicked open. I screamed at the top of my lungs and rolled myself into a ball.

"Don't rape me!" I screamed.

I felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around me.

"Cara, your okay, nobody's going to hurt you," it was Tony. "Come with me," he held out his hand for me to take it and I did. Then he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and took me to the kitchen table.

I sat down and Tony crouched down next to me, "Why did you scream 'Don't rape me?'" I looked away from him. "Cara, were you raped?"

"Yes." I answered.


	5. Chapter 5: Shock Of A Lifetime

"It was about three in the morning and I had woken up to a noise," I started to explain to my dad. "I listened for awhile, but I didn't hear anything else, so I went back to sleep. Then I woke up again but this time I was hand cuffed to my head board and there was a man leaning over me. All the rest I closed my eyes for,"

"Why didn't you scream?" He asked.

"I couldn't, the man had gagged me with a sock. After five minuets of the unbearable restriction and abuse I opened my eyes, and…well, it was as if once my attacker saw my eyes he got scared, or something. Because he just ran off, leaving me there in my room, alone, cold, and restricted. So I'm no longer shrugging off any noise I hear," I concluded my story and I could see my dad trying to think of the right way to word his question.

"Do you have…any ideas of who…" he started.

"Raped me?" I finished. "No, non. He wore a Halloween, Friday the 13th mask,"

"Oh, that movie is a classic Halloween horror film-" Tony looked at me and stopped when he realized what he was saying. "It's okay, nobody is going to hurt you ever again. I promise."

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and looked around the room trying to think where I was. I looked over and saw my dad and remember the previous day. I was lying on top of the main covers with a throw over my body, while my dad was under the main covers.

Now I know what your probably thinking, what the hell is a 13 year old doing in her daddy's bed!? Especially a 13 year old afraid of being raped! I mean what the hell?!

Well here's your explanation, after I told him what had happened two nights ago, he decided that I needed to be in a room with a door. But, because he had work tomorrow and didn't want me to sleep on the floor we just made it as if I was five or so. I mean he's my dad, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

I looked around, I saw his gun on the night stand. Something he had placed there for reassurance. I checked the time, five in the morning. I shook my dad awake and when I mentioned the time he dashed into the shower and I went to the closet to change for the day.

Once I was dressed in my simple jeans, black low-cut converse, and a tight fitting black t-shirt I went to go fix my hair. My brown hair was the length of my boobs and had a sandy color to it. My green eyes balanced out my hair color. The perfect balance between the two perfect people, as my mom would always say.

It was one of the best qualities that I inherited from my mother that I love, it's the ability to always give everyone a far chance and to not hate people. My mom never said anything mean about my father and always let my hold him on a high pedestal. But as I got older his shrank and my moms became higher and higher each day of everything single year.

Once I applied my makeup dad was calling for me to go get in the car. I dashed out and grabbed my notebook, which was a gift from my best friend Hanners for my 13th birthday.

"I'm going to need you to tell Gibbs about what you told me last night," Dad said to me.

"What?! I'm not sure, I mean its not the relevant to the my moms case…is it?" I asked.

"It could be." my face fell from the lack of passivity. "And if it's not then we sure can catch the basterd who did this." We parked in the NCIS garage and made our way to the elevator. The doors were just about to close when Ziva hopped inside.

"Good morning Tony," Ziva said causally.

"Good morning Ziva," Tony said gruffly.

"Is something wrong Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Just someone who needs their ass kicked." Tony stated walking out of the elevator with me right on his heels.

In the squad room Tony set me up next to him at his desk and he started going through my moms bank records. I looked on with him but Tony told me I wasn't aloud. So I went to writing a short story in my new journal.

Once Gibbs entered Tony got up from his desk and glided over to Gibb's desk. "Boss, Cara has something she needs to tell you,"

And with that I told him about my horrible story and Tony hugged me. Abby came up and saw that I was in the office again. She ran over and hugged me but noticed that I was on the verge of crying. She took me down to her lab to lift my sprits.

Down in Abby's lab was probably the coolest room in the whole building. There were candles everywhere, but just all the equipment for forensics was fascinating. Just think, because of one finger print you could run it through a system, find a match, and then so many more mysteries unlock! Its amazing to think about.

After an hour Abby had drawn on a fake sharpie tattoo and we were laughing and having a great time. But the tension grew faster then Alice did after she ate the cake when the director walked in the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Suspects

The director, Vance, sends chills up my spine. My dads not a big fan of him but neither is anyone else on the team. After all, Vance is kind of…intimidating.

Once Vance had walked into the room Abby fell quiet. I became very uncomfortable and waited to see what would come next. Abby shifted her weight from foot to foot when Vance looked at me.

"Abby! This is not a daycare center! You have work to be done!" Vance snapped. "And why aren't you in school?!"

"Well, I-"

"Where are your parents!? How did you even get into NCIS?! No unaccompanied minor can just waltz in here!" Vance was full on flipping out, I was exactly sure how to respond so I kept my mouth shut.

"Come with me." Vance almost whispered.

I followed him up to the conference room and we sat across each other from a long table. We sat in dead silence for about five minuets, then he slid his cell phone across the table.

"Call your parents."

I ignored his phone and used mine and dialed Tony's cell.

"DiNozzo," he answered.

"Dad? Um I'm in the conference room can you…"

"On my way." He hung up and I slid the phone back to Vance.

"He should be here any moment." I told him and Vance nodded and we went back to silence.

Two minuets later dad busted through the door,

"DiNozzo do you need something?" Vance asked.

"Yeah, my daughter." He replied. "C'mon lets go get lunch."

We went down to the parking garage when Tony's phone went off.

"Yeah Boss? One coffee…got it." he hung up and we hopped in the car and made our way to this little café.

At the café we ate in silence. Five minuets passed, no conversation. Two more minuets passed and the silence was getting unbearable.

"So when do you think I'll be getting my stuff back?" I asked.

"Well-I-um" Tony sighed. "I have no idea. Do you have any ideas of," he paused for the right word. "Any possible suspects?" I thought about this for a moment. I started to shake my head no but then I thought about my mom ex boyfriend.

"Well there was my moms ex boyfriend Keegan Jones. My mom and Keegan dated for about a year but-" I stopped myself.

"But…"Tony prompted.

"Sometimes when my mom would have to go to the store or something he would…well," Tony waited for the rest of my story. "He would mess around with me-sexually."

Tony's eyes widened. "Can we get a coffee to go!?" he called out.

We got Gibbs coffee and Tony got on the phone.

"McGeek! Get Ziva and find a Keegan Jones," pause. "Yes he's a damn suspect! Yes in Cara's moms murder!" he hung up the phone and we got to the car. I saw on his face there was a look of anger and a look of regret.


	7. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Vampirelover227**

**Super duper sorry you guys!!! My spring break has been super hectic and I haven't had time to sit down and type. I am keeping a note book so when I finish in class with my work (which is like every class) I write out the chapter but I also know your thinking, **

"**Well, its understandable for a week but she's been slacking for awhile"**

**Again super sorry about that it was my Birthday the 27th**** and I got caught up in everything and so I think it was last weekend I posted chapter six, so again super sorry this is taking so long, and I know your probably thinking, **

"**Well if she can find time to type this note up why cant she find the time to write the chapter?"**

**Well the truth is I just started the notebook thing with chapter six and I like doing that instead of on the spot writing, yes chapters 1-5 were all on the spot, so again I'm so sorry I'm pretty sure I get chapter 7 up by Sunday and no later then Monday. **

*****Also, I am extremely addicted to facebook, so if my chapters take awhile to come out you might want to leave me a comment on my recent chapter saying "Vampirelover!!! Get off facebook and write write write!!!" Hahahahaha I'm just kidding you don't have to do that! I love you guys for reading my stories and commenting on what you liked and what needs improvement! **


	8. Chapter 7: Seeing Him Again

Back at NCIS I checked my phone and found Jason had called me a couple times. The team was busy trying to find Keegan, so I snuck off to call Jason back.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, its just me. Sorry I didn't pick up before I was with my dad,"

"Jasy!" A shrill female voice moaned in the background. "Can you stop talking on the phone and get back to making out with me!" The voice continued.

"Who the hell is that?" I practically shouted. I heard static and the phone was being shuffled and the voice became much more clear.

"Hi, um whoever you are, I'm Jason way sexier girlfriend and you mean nothing, never did. So, like, bye bitch!" She disconnected and I stood in the woman's restroom in complete shock.

_Did that really just happen?_ I kept thinking over and over.

Before I fully realized what I was doing I threw my phone against the bathroom wall and slid down the wall I was leaning on and burst into tears. I took me a full five minuets to realize I had an audience.

Ziva was holding the restroom door open and Tony and McGee peered in. I looked up and had to laugh. McGee's face was priceless. It looked like he had never seen the girls bathroom before.

Tony didn't hesitate he came right in and crouched down to my level. He brushed away the last remaining tear on my cheek and he helped me up. We walked out to the squad room were Gibbs is waiting for us by Tony's desk.

"DiNozzo, go home," he said.

"No, I'm going to find this sick basterd if I have to stay up all night!" Ziva clicked her cell phone shut, "That was McGee, they know where he is,"

"Gear up." Gibbs and the team grabbed their stuff and Tony told me to stay at his desk and Abby came up shortly after they left.

"Hey," she greeted me cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, do you, um, know anything about my mom?" I asked cautiously.

"Well we know she put up a fight from skin fragments under he nails all I need is a DNA sample to run it against," Abby explained.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Sorry kiddo," Abby apologized. The letter my mom left for me suddenly popped into my mind.

"Abby…could you look at something for me?" I asked weakly.

"Sure! What is it?" I took the note out of my purse and handed it to her.

"I don't know if its anything but its worth a look right?"

"Absolutely!" Abby said and told me she would be right back after she ran it down to her lab.

Not even two minuets after Abby left Gibbs and the team came out of the elevator with Keegan in cuffs. He looked right at me and started shouting.

"I WANT A LAWYER! YOU NAVY BASTERDS CANT DO THIS TO ME! I DIDN'T DO NOTHING WRONG! I WANT A DAMN LAWYER! WHATS THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT DOING HERE? TAKE THESE CUFFS OFF OF ME! ARE YOU FAGS LISTONING TO ME? YA HERE ME?"

My god, that's a mouth full. I walked right over to him and kneed him right in the nuts and Gibbs took him away to interrogation while Tony stayed behind and rested a hand on my back. I don't scare easily but Keegan really and truly does scare me and my body was shaking then I remembered Tony's hand and stepped away quick. I like to keep my emotions a secret it was something Jason loved- never mind. He never liked me.

Tears started to come into my eyes and Tony took me into a hug and through my tears I managed to ask him,

"What now?"

"Well, I thought we could go watch the interrogation."


	9. Chapter 8: Daddy

Gibbs came in and slammed the interrogation door behind him. I flinched, then continued to watch the interrogation.

Gibbs slapped down a photo, "How do you know her?" he asked.

"I dated that brats bitchy mother,"

"So you don't like her?" Gibbs asked.

"Hell no I don't! She made up this insane story that I hit her when the clumsy bitch ran into a wall!" Tony looked at me, I felt his eyes on me but I kept my head straight looking to see what would happen next. "I bet she got her lame-ass father to do something about it!"

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"You see, Sara gave me a letter to give to Cara if something ever happened to her," he paused. "Sara was always afraid that she was going to die, I read the letter even though I wasn't suppose to. I found out that Sara was keeping Cara's real dad from her. I got pissed and threatened to tell Cara, but Sara didn't want her daughter to know it was rape,"

"Rape?" Gibbs almost yelled.

"That's what Sara kept insisting, but I knew it wasn't true,"

"What made you so sure?"

"The fact that Sara told Cara in the letter to go to him, and if he was a rapist she would never have told her daughter that, trust me." "And when was this?" Gibbs asked.

"About…two weeks ago. Sara kicked me out after I confronted her about the letter, she ended it, not me." There was silence for a moment, Gibbs started at him and then pulled a photo out of the folder.

"Do you know him?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, that's Sara's old boyfriend from when they were in collage."

"Alright, then." Gibbs started to get up but Keegan grabbed his arm.

"Gibbs? When I called her a brat I didn't mean it, I really do love her, as if she was my own daughter." Gibbs nodded and left the room.

"Boss, what about the rape charge?" Tony asked.

"It wasn't him, I just know it wasn't." I stopped in the middle of the hallway and Gibbs and Tony looked at me.

"Where's the letter?" I asked.

Gibbs shrugged, "Why don't you go ask him,"

I slowly opeaned the door to the interragation room and paced myself to the table. I sat down slowly, just where Gibbs had sat and looked at Keegan.

"Where's the letter?" I asked softly.

"What?" Keegan asked,

"The letter, that my mother gave you, where is it?" I hadn't realized Tony had come in the room with me.

"How did you- some guy in a uniform came to my house said he had a warrant, and that he had to look around my house. The only thing he took with him was the letter, I was under the impression you guys had the letter."

I did everything in my power to not run out of that room. It was Nick, Nick stole the letter.

I ran once I got in the hallway and Tony chased after me. Once I got to the squad room, I found Nick sitting at Tony's desk going through my bag. I heard Tony come up behind me, but I turned around to go back running but it was too late, Nick had spotted me.

"Dad, don't make me go over there," I pleaded. Tony placed his arm around me but walked me over to the squad room.

"Can I help you?" Tony asserted himself.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up Cara, I was told by her boyfriend that she was here," Nick said eyeing me.

"Well I'm sorry but this is not a daycare center. Besides, are you her legal guardian?" Tony asked.

"Sorry, I'm Nick. I was engaged to her mother and she left this note saying that Cara should be with me," Nick handed Tony the letter. Tony looked it over, then looked Nick in the eye.

"Well, we'll have our forensics scientist look it over while you go talk with my boss,"

"What gives you the right to keep her from me? She is an orphan, I'm the closest thing she has to family!" Nick yelled.

"No, she always has her dad." Tony tightened his arm around my shoulder.

"Bu-bye now!" I smiled and waved goodbye. Then I looked at Tony.

"Can we go home?" I begged.

"Yeah, come on."


	10. Chapter 9: Holy Shit

It didn't take Tony long to fall asleep. Once he was out cold I snuck out of the apartment. I looked around and started to make my way to Nicks house.

When I reached his two story Victorian style house I used his spare key hidden under his doormat to get in. I've been in his house only a couple of times, but I knew my way around.

I went upstairs to his bedroom, nobody was home. I looked around for the letter but found nothing, but that wasn't going to stop me. I kept searching the room, but then moved into the hall into the guest bedroom.

I stood in the doorway astonished. The "guest" bedroom, looked almost exactly like my old bedroom. The white walls, purple bedding-it was a recreation.

"Freaky…" I said out loud.

"It is, isn't it?" I spun around and there was Nick grinning an evil grin.

"SHIT!" I dashed down the stairs and out the front door but Nick was right behind me-in a car.

I was running as fast as I possible could but when I had to cross the street Nick's car and someone else's had me trapped me.

_shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,SHIT! _

When the driver in the unknown car stepped out, he wasn't so unknown anymore. I ran over to the driver hugged him so tight.

"Dad!" I was crying with fear. I climbed into the car and we drove off.

"What were you thinking?" Tony asked.

"I thought, that maybe I could find the letter Keegan had mentioned," Tony's expression softened and he put his hand on my back.

"It's OK. Did you find it?" He asked.

"No, but I did see my bedroom, well a recreation of it. It freaked me out seeing as how he's never been…in…my…HOLY SHIT!" I screamed.

Tony was still driving but we had just pulled up to the apartment when I saw Ziva and Abby sitting outside. Tony got out first and they dashed over to him. I heard them, but just barley.

"Is she Ok? Did you find her?" One of them said.

I stepped out of the car, in a daze. I never thought about this but, maybe the house wasn't broken in. Maybe it had been Nick all along. Tony, Ziva, and Abby gave me a big hug, but I didn't hug back. Tony looked at me and I looked up at him.

"I know who raped me."


	11. Chapter 10: School really is hell

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

Airplanes by B.O.B played through my ear buds while I sat on the floor under my dads desk. I did not want to see Nick when they brought him in. I wasn't sure what was going to happen today but I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to me, something fatal.

"Cara!" Tony called. He sounded angry and I curled into a tight ball and cried a little. "Cara?" He called in a softer voice. I snuffled and managed a very weak,

"Yes?" Tony's legs came right in front of my face then they started to bend and I saw his face, which looked so much like mine.

"Come here sweetie," he held out his arms and I crawled out from under the desk and he pulled me into a tight hug. "It's okay, he cant hurt you ever again, I swear." I cried into his suit and he just stroked my hair.

Later, around noon, Tony got the rest of the day off and he took me out shopping to pick out some bedding for my new room he was putting together. After we shopped for my room we went back to his- our apartment.

As soon as we got in the door his work phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "What? No, yeah she's here. Yes I'm positive I'm looking at her! Yes, I understand. Are you sure that's the best idea I mean- yes. Okay. Bye." He hung up and I just stared at him.

"It's nothing I promise. Lets go put your room together,"

"But, you were talking about me," Tony pretended like he didn't hear me and grabbed the bags and motioned me to follow.

We made my bed and put my lamp on the new desk and because my dad is that awesome, he took me out shopping for clothes so I put those away. My room was twenty times cooler then my room at my moms, but mainly because there were no bad memories in this room.

"I've got some bad news," my dad finally said. My throat tightened. I nodded for him to proceed.

"You have to go to school tomorrow," I could breath and we both laughed. "But, it is a new school," I sighed of course I couldn't go to my old school, it was to far away.

When I went to sleep I finally got some real sleep, knowing that the sick man that raped me was rotting away under Gibbs watchful, and most likely, glaring eyes.

The morning wasn't anything special, I got up at an unreasonable hour, got dressed, ate like half a bite of cereal, and got on the bus. Being in a new school is hard but the bus ride can be harder. Because I didn't know anybody I took an empty seat and figured I would be sitting there all by myself for the whole ride.

By 6:45 am we were picking up the HOTEST boy I have EVER seen! He had golden locks and blue eyes of love. I tried my hardest not to stare at him while made his way down the aisle, but then he stopped at my seat.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked. I was flabbergasted.

"N-n-no not at all," I managed.

"I'm Seth," he introduced himself.

"Cara," I said.

The whole rest of the bus ride we sat and talked, I left out that my dad was an NCIS agent, and that my mom was murdered, I don't think that kind of stuff even comes up until like the 5th year of marriage! HA!

Seth showed me around and it turns out we switch classes outside! It was SUCH a nice change compared to staying inside all day. Seth and I had all the same classes except two so I was on my own! It was the last class and I had gotten tangled up in a sea of people and got lost.

That's when I noticed him. Nick, leaning against his car very smug. I would've run but something inside me made me move towards him. Then common sense kicked in when I was three feet away and I turned to run but he caught my arm and held a knife up to neck.

"Either you come quietly, or I kill you."


	12. Chapter 11: You Sick Bas

I sucked in a breath to let out a scream but he took the knife and jammed it into my arm.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed! I slashed me again, this time on my shoulder. I suppressed my screaming in fear of where the next place would be. He grabbed my arms and threw my into the trunk of his car, which was not a van so I had limited air.

When the car came to a holt I would jerk forward. My arm was in so much pain and the dirty carpet in the truck made it sting even more. I herd the trunk pop and I kicked it open and took off running. I had no idea where I was but I ran. I looked around me, that son a bitch brought me to where he killed my mom. I stopped running for a moment and then he attacked me.

He dragged me into the garage and my moms blood was still there in some places. I looked around.

"Like my master piece?" he asked.

"You sick basterd," I hissed.

"Now, now, I'm sure your mother taught you better," Nick smirked.

"I'm sure she did too, but I'm also pretty sure she taught me how to fight." I lunged and swept him, but he bounced back and we go into this fist fight, Thank You Mom For Teaching Me How To Fight!

My right arm wasn't in fighting shape at all but I couldn't give up, I had to keep going. I drop kicked him and had him on the ground but he grabbed my ankle and swung me to the ground.

"SHIT!" I screamed.

He got up and kicked my side and spat on me. EWWWW! I got up and hit him right in the face. And then got him turned around so I could kick him in the ass.

"You basterd! You shouldn't take another breath!" I screamed at him.

"Well look sweet thing, I am breathing!" I kicked him right in the gut. Then punched him in the face.

"Efff you!" I screamed.

"This is bull shit!" Then he pulled a gun, aimed, and shot.


	13. Chapter 12 THE END

I opened my eyes, nothing. The bullet missed, I sat on the ground in shock. Then I herd him reload- shit. I ran and made it into the main part of the house and made it out the front door.

As soon as I was outside I became dizzy and disoriented.

"Stop spinning!" I yelled at the cement. I collapsed.

Beep…beep…beep…

I opened my eyes. A white room-shit.

"God! I swear- I mean I can explain!" I said then realized Tony was sitting in a chair next to me and I was in a crinkly hospital bed.

"Sweetie, your not dead," Tony said while smoothing my hair down.

"W-w-what happened?" I stuttered.

"We swooped in and saved you," he smiled. "You lost a lot of blood, but your all better now." He kissed my forehead called the nurse.

**Three Months Later**

"Hey how was school?" Dad asked me when I walked through the door.

"Pretty good, did work go well?" I asked.

"Tony," a woman called out.

"Oh that's why your cooking," I smirked. Tony didn't bring women home that often.

"Is this an actually relationship?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Honey, can you come out here?" Tony called. Ziva came out and smiled. I noticed he diamond ring on her left hand.

"I guess work did go well." I smirked.

**The end! Review and let me know if I should make a second book! And give me your input on the whole book! But please be kind I'm only in middle school! ****J**


End file.
